Scott "Squishy" Squibbles
Scott Sebastian Squibbles, also known as "Squishy" as a college student and "Scary" as a Scarer, is the tritagonist in Monsters University. He is a five-eyed jelly-like monster. A student at Monsters University, he is a member of the Oozma Kappa fraternity. According to director Dan Scanlon, he is an "18-year-old college student who doesn’t know what he wants to be."New ‘Monsters University’ Characters Revealed, Sean Hayes and Charlie Day Join Cast Official Bio "Scott Squibbles gives new meaning to the term 'undeclared.' A sophomore whose dream of becoming a Scarer was squashed in his first year at Monsters University, 'Squishy' is a bit of a wide-eyed wanderer—small, sweet, naïve and quiet—who, not surprisingly, still lives with his doting mother. But with a little help from his Oozma Kappa brothers, Squishy begins to realize he’s more than just that shy monster in the corner."New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University ''Monsters University'' Squishy is constantly overlooked, and often moves without being noticed by anyone. Because of this, his interventions keep freaking out Mike Wazowski, who forgets his presence all the time. He soon learns to use this to his advantage: in the "Avoid The Parent" leg of the Scare Games he gets the OK flag unnoticed and brings victory to his team, and he catches a good score in the final "Simulate Scare" event by mysteriously changing position, freaking out the child dummy. At the ROR party, before being humiliated, Squishy discovers himself a more wild personality, dancing like crazy with the Python Nu Kappa sisters. During the end credits of Monsters University, after Don Carlton becomes engaged with his mother, Scott was given a card indicating he now is a Scarer at Monsters, Inc., using the name Scott "Scary" Squibbles. His fate by the time of Monsters, Inc. seems certain that he was fired (possibly by the energy crisis) or retired. ''Party Central'' Squishy re-appeared in the short film Party Central. Character Design Dan Scanlon says Squishy was created to show a student even smaller than Mike being able to be scary, to emphasize that scariness isn't "about your size, necessarily, or even the way you look... it was a thing you either had or you didn't. An intangible quality."The Beginner's Guide To Monsters University's Newcomers - Scott “Squishy” Squibbles (Peter Sohn) Scanlon said he had to be a simple "unmolded ball of clay" that was easily overlooked, that "People shouldn’t be noticing him a lot. He should be boring-looking. He should actually be a bad design of a character, the worst background character that was never supposed to be seen in the foreground." In early versions, artists based him on simple gels and candies. His final appearance takes the texture and appearance of Mochi candy.The inspirations for Monsters University’s characters Gallery Monsters-inc2-208491.jpg Scott Squishy Squibbles.jpg SquishySquibblesID-MU.png S445 63pub.pub16.143.jpg S402 45cs-sel16-cmyk -141.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h15m45s179.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h22m39s248.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h24m47s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h12m12s100.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h42m37s86.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h02m16s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h10m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-07h41m28s238.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h21m38s139.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h22m02s117.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h27m52s27.png vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h32m21s146.png Tumblr OKs-practice.jpg 075b cbm1gd 145211207x r.jpg|Concept Art DSCN1915.JPG References fr:Scott Squibbles Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Shorts Characters